


A Dynasty

by Fluffy_Snake



Series: Sith Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Lords being Dark Lords, Dystopia, F/M, Forced Marriage, My attempt at fantasy tropes meeting Star Wars, My muse is weird, OCs everywhere, Poverty, Primitive Culture, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sith Magic & Rituals (Star Wars), Sucker for worldbuilding, Tropes, Unhealthy Relationships, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake
Summary: Dark Lord of the Sith, Freedon Nadd, conquers the primitive planet of Onderon.  The status quo is destroyed and a dark side dynasty begins to be forged that will last four centuries.
Series: Sith Plot Bunnies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071569
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	A Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodenamePhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenamePhantom/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaneiya, Urik, Mileri, and Enri are the orphans left behind as their primitive planet is taken over by a powerful sorcerer. A job ends up with them running from the powers that be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse refused to shut up till I wrote this. My attempt at putting fantasy and the trope of "Dark Lord vs. Rebellious Heroine" into a Star Wars story. Along with my own attempt at some fantasy story. Along with modest street orphan vs the powers that be. There will probably be no happy ending to this story. 
> 
> This is all your fault CodenamePhantom! So here you go! My attempt at a Sith "Romance".

Vaneiya shivered as she watched the stars from her spot that was her hide out. The slums of Iziz where the poorest stayed. The homeless, the thieves, the prostitutes, and the outcasts. She sat against the wall on the roof of this place as her three friends sat with her. She could feel something thrown towards her head and instinct alone let her catch it. A rock. "You are getting better at that, Van," The black haired teen, Mileri, said with a wide smile. 

"I just follow my instincts," she answered as she tossed the rock in her hand. Her stomach growled and Urik looked at her from his spot next to her. Their life was not perfect. Enri was deep into some computer program. The technology offered was one of the only good things their new king brought with him. "We got anymore preserved meat?" She asked and smiled as Mileri handed her some. She had long blonde hair and violet colored eyes. She quickly took a bite out of it before relaxing with them. Urik yawned before laying his head on her lap. She dropped the rock and started to run her fingers through his hair. His parents had recently been killed during the skirmish between rebels and the sorcerer king's power.

When she was eight life at Iziz had changed. No longer a simple life of hunters and traders. An easy but primitive life. A man came from the sky. She did not remember much of what happened. But the man...the human used sorcerous magic to take the mind of the king. In no time they were taken over. The magic used to force all to relent to the might of their new king. Those that dared to resist were cast out of the city in a fate worse than death. Death by the beasts that had flown over from Dxun. The sorcerer king consolidated power. Anyone born with such magic were to be given to him. As she should have been. She had been able to hide herself and slip into the slums. Like a rat.

The rumors were that the Sorcerer King made the gifted ones train at his feet. To become an order of adepts and disciples that only obeyed their King. A secret cadre of sorcerers and sorceresses. She tried to never show her powers more than she had too. She had no desire to be taken to serve the bastard that killed her parents. 

\-------- 

"Are you kriffing mad, Zeth?" Mileri asked with a black eyebrow raised. His muscular arms crossed over his chest. Outwardly they had no weapons but had them hidden up sleeves and in their boots. "Steal from the king?!" He hissed. 

"Hey," the sleazy human said holding up his arms. "I am just the messenger. King is off planet. To steal jewels from the palace would be an impressive haul. Are you not the best thieves?" Vaneiya sighed and rubbed at her forehead. Break into the palace and steal treasure from the King. She almost wanted to reject it out of turn. But the thought of the pay for such a job. The thought of striking back against their tyrant King had its appeal. "Also I heard...you have a...special weapon in the team," Zeth's voice and eyes went to her. Enri and Urik moved in front of her. 

"Where did you hear that?" Mileri asked with a glare. Zeth chuckled and shook his head. 

"Just think about it, boy," Zeth said with a smile. "Bet the prize would be worth it. Enough to eat for weeks." Urik's stomach growled behind her and their glares dropped slowly. Kriff they knew he was right. This was a stupid idea. So stupid but the idea of food drew their interest. 

\------------

"I cannot belive we are doing this," Enri's soft voice whispered in the radio in her ear. She hid outside and sliced into the castle. At least to get the main layout of the palace. "Van you can...do this right?" Vaneiya shivered as she looked at Mileri. They both were about to sneak into the headquarters of their king. The feeling of cold and oil covering her distracting her. 

"I can do this," she whispered. "Just need to focus. Just lead Mileri and I, Enri." With that she pulled on the magic powers she had access to. At least this. She crouched and felt Mileri behind her as they entered through the maintenance tunnels into the castle proper. Mileri gripped her hand and she pulled on the magic. _Nothing. They see nothing. We are not here._ They walked softly down the hall to the empty rooms. The cameras were blinded from their passage. "Where do conquering magic using tyrants keep their jewelry you think Enri?" She whispered and heard a snort. 

"Bedroom maybe?" Enri said. "Follow the hall and go up the stairs. Three flights." Mileri nodded to her and his tan face quirked in a smile. They found the steps and paused as sounds echoed down. She gave a look and pulled Mileri to the wall. It seems her powers would be tested. Her heart beat in her ears as two black robed men walked down the stairs. 

"When is the master to return?" One on the left asked. The one on the right shrugged but they walked right by them. Not even glancing at them. She waited for them to pass. The feelings of darkness to leave before she nodded. She let out a breath before they walked up the three flight of stairs. She looked around the opulent castle with an almost shudder. It was warm physically but the feel of it made her feel so wrong. Her stomach turned in a mixture of nausea and hunger. 

"Down this hall," Enri's voice cut in. "Door on the left." They followed the commands and opened the door to a lavish room. A giant bed. Blankets. Tables full of books. They walked in on quiet footsteps. "What's it look like?" Enri asked with a snicker. "Welcome to our king's royal bed chamber." 

"I expected more blood and skulls," she answered back with a snort. Mileri rolled his eyes as they looked around. A balcony over looked the city of Iziz and she shook her head. The focus this took was ridiculous. She needed to hurry up. "It's lavish," she whispered. "Silk. Fancy cloths. Paper." With everything on technology she was surprised to find actual written books and scrolls. She walked closer to one of the tables. A book was open and written in strange markings. She looked at Mileri who shrugged. Her eyes instead fell on the gold amulet on the table. It glimmered in the light. "Gold amulet," she said. "Looks expensive." 

"Maybe we can find something easier to fence?" Mileri asked and she opened her mouth to respond. 

"Kriff!" Enri yelled into the com. "Get out guys! Ship incoming...our king has returned. Grab the amulet." Vaneiya looked at Mileri with a nod and her hand snatched the amulet. The moment her skin touched it she felt as if she had stuck her hand into a fire. It was cold and then so hot. With it came a sense of pleasure. A gasp and a prickle of nerves. "Van?" Enri called but she could not hear it. Her mind could not make sense of it. "Get out! He's about to enter the castle!"

Mileri shook her and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I am fine," she whispered and put the amulet in her pocket. Wiping her suddenly sweaty hand on her trousers. She glanced at the book and the writing moved in a way she could almost understand. The words 'summon nightmares' is what she could see. She shook her head and focused on the magic. _Shield. Hidden. Unseen._ Her head ached but they quickly made it for their exit. The castle was now a bustle of activity. The return of their king and master. She felt it the moment he stepped into the castle. An epicenter of storm and fury. As if all light faded from the world. His magic felt...unfathomable.

They walked quickly to the exit. To the maintenance corridor which would take them from this place. "You go first," She whispered and Mileri nodded. He disappeared down the path and she heard a crowd of footsteps approach. Black robed men surrounding a man in spiked armor. His crown obvious to his status. Twin guardsmen flanking the procession. The conversation came up short as the king stopped suddenly. His eyes looking around the place. He held up a hand stopping the whispers up short. She felt a tug and her powers slipped. Wide violet eyes met the eyes of the king as her power faded as if she was attempting to hold water. She felt her breath catch and her arms shook.

"Intruders!" One of the robed men yelled and she felt a blaster aimed at her. She broke eye contact and dived through the maintenance corridor. She felt the King's eyes on her intently. 

"Bring me the girl unharmed," a deep voice came from him before she heard no more. Mileri and her started to run. 

\--------

She threw herself into an alleyway as a procession of feet passed. Mileri looked at her with wide eyes. Enri and Urik were safe but trying to get to their hideout was getting harder and harder to accomplish. The whole city was soon awake with solders looking for a blonde woman with violet eyes. By order of the king. "We may not even get a chance to fence the item," Mileri said between pants of air. Vaneiya was getting so tired. She could feel it wearing on her. Her powers would not come to her until she rested. "Scavvit we should not have taken this damn job," he hissed and they stopped to listen. 

"Kriff," she said with a groan. Her head hurt and so did her lungs. She needed to get a place to hide. "They only got my information," she said to the black haired man who had been her partner. "I can...give myself up and you can protect Enri and Urik." Mileri shook his head with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Not a chance," he hissed to her. "I would sooner exile myself to the wilderness then leave you at that bastard's mercies." She smiled and nodded before they winded through the streets. Darkness was their ally and their knowledge of the streets. With a groan they managed to make it to their abandoned house. She almost fell to the ground as her body's exhaustion caught up. Urik and Enri tackled in her a hug. 

"I was so scared," Urik muttered. His brown hair loose around a face filled with baby fat. He was still way too young for this kind of life. "I tried to keep a good look out!" She shushed him and ran her hand through his hair. 

"Kriff help me to bed," she whispered and the two youngest of their gang quickly moved to her ratty mattress. A pile of ragged blankets. She dropped the amulet before collapsing on the bed. Slim fingers went through her hair. 

"We cannot stay here too long," Mileri whispered. "If those sorcerers came out in force they could get the information." Enri nodded as she continued to run her hand through Vaneiya's hair. 

"Zeth," Urik whispered. "He knows of Van's powers. Would he...?" Mileri's look became even more pinched. If Zeth was questioned he would sell them in a heart beat. Though he set them on the job. 

"I'll rip his balls from his fat..." Enri muttered as she finally fell into a fitful sleep. 

_Running. She was running. The darkness encroaching steadily faster and faster. Her parents were here then they were gone in wisps of smoke. Disappeared in the chaos. The war. Orphaned and alone. Hunger. Pain. Her friends were then here. All smiles and warmth. She grabbed for them as they walked. No matter how close she got the further they went. A hand wrapped around her wrist and turned her sharply. She looked up into yellow eyes as a hand gripped her neck. "You are mine!" A voice hissed. Deep and so very menacing. Shadows covered them and her hand pulled on the hand around her throat. Her violet eyes meeting baleful yellow. He smiled before icy lips landed on her own._

She awoke with a shout and her heart about to burst through her damn chest. She looked around and felt slim hands on her shoulders. "I got you, Van," Enri's soft voice whispered. "I got you." Vaneiya collapsed against the girl as she noticed everyone was asleep in the hideout. "No one has sold us out yet," Enri whispered. "But everyone and their mother is looking for a 'blonde young woman, violet eyes, and dressed in rags for crimes against the king.' So...fun?" 

"I am so sorry, Enri," she whispered and gripped her own rough clothing. The best they could do being so poor and homeless. "I...ruined everything. Telling us to do this. My powers are....nothing compared to the King." 

"What does it feel like?" Enri asked curiously. "The...king's power...?" Vaneiya shivered and tried to think back to when their eyes met. The feel of him. She shivered as gooseflesh went down her spine. Her dream came back into sharp clarity. His hand around her throat. His voice. His power. The feel of his lips. She could still feel his lips on her own.

"As if I was caught in the center of the roughest storm to hit Iziz," she whispered. "And face to face with a drexl. As if all light and hope faded to nothing." Enri looked at her wide eyed before looking at the gold thing on the ground. As she reached for it her hand surrounded her wrist. "Do not touch it," she whispered. "It's...magic. Like the King." Enri pulled her hand away quickly and watched Vaneiya pick it up. 

"Where the kriff do we sell it?" Enri asked. 

"Language!" A male voice called from the other pallet of blankets. 

"You and Van swear all the time, Mileri!" Enri called back as the tan skilled muscle bound man woke up. He yawned and shook Urik awake before nodding his head. They needed food and another hide out. 

"We are adults too," Mileri said and walked over to her. He crouched to look at her face critically. "You look like a drexl shit you out." She glared at him half heartedly before a smile broke out. A scoff coming from her at that pronouncement. They both chuckled and he pat her shoulder. "Think the heat will calm down?" He asked her seriously. 

"No," Vaneiya said with a shiver. "Something tells me he will want this back." He would want her as well. She could just feel it. She held up the amulet which made her skin prickle again. She itched to put it on. To see how useful it was. It drew on the magic powers and she could use it. "It's...powerful whatever it is," she added and her hand tightened on it. "It calls to be used." She dropped it into her bag and looked at them. "Your mother, Mileri?" 

He flinched and ran a shaky hand through his black hair. "She is going to nail me to the wall," he grunted finally. "We need to...get someplace else." Vaneiya bit her lower lip as she thought of what they could do. Food and places to sleep will be harder running from the damn King. She could...give herself up. The King would sooner or later learn of her partners and friends. Right now it was only her information on display. "No," Mileri hissed. "I know that look. I am not letting him have you. Over my dead body." 

"Mileri," she whispered and looked down. She blinked as warm hands wrapped around her cheeks. "I can save you. All of you. I don't want you to be-" Her eyes shot open as Mileri's lips landed on her own. Warm and sweet. Chaste. She blushed. It was nothing like the kiss in her dreams.

"No," he said resting his forehead against hers. "Do not ask me to watch that. We are in this together." She nodded and her fingers went in between his own. He tightened on her hand. 

"We won't let him have my sister," Urik said with a scowl. The baby fat made it look cute over threatening. They all chuckled and held each other.

\--------

"Zeth you son of-" Vaneiya cursed at him as she struggled against the ropes binding her. Her arms tied behind her back. Zeth had sent his gang out in force to get her. Ever since her description had been blasted across Iziz. All the slums knew who she was. The violet eyed thief.

"Always so sharp, Vaneiya," the sleazy overweight man said. "You messed up. The King himself wants you. I cannot have them out in force. It ruins business!" She struggled and was happy that Urik and Enri were free at least. Of course as they went to find a new hideout he had found them. She looked at Mileri who was holding his chest with a bloody face. "I like you girl," Zeth said with a sigh. "I really do. Your gang made me so much money. I can't fight against the King." 

One of Zeth's boys ran in with a shaking body. "They are here!" She could feel it. The rising tide of darkness. The cloaked figures that appeared were only three. A contingent of guards moved behind them. "You will find that criminals will always act the same, girl," the voice of the leader spoke. Deep. Menacing. She scooted back in fear as she saw his eyes land on her. The cloak was different but no less obvious. She was the only one who did notice it seemed. The unfathomable darkness radiating from their King. "Give me the girl," the leader said to Zeth. "And her companion." 

"No," she called out as Zeth's men dragged her closer. Her bound hands ruining her escape attempt. Her eyes only on the broad man cloaked in black as she was pulled closer. They left her in front of him like prey in a trap. Yellow eyes peeked at her from under his hood. "I will give up myself," she added. "Do not take him. Please." 

"A traitor to the King," he said with a smile. "A tool to demand your obedience. Take both." He snapped his fingers and quickly they were both pulled away by the group of men. Mileri was dragged and she was forced to walk with the King's hand on her arm. "You disobey," he whispered in her ear his cloak teasing her face. "You try to run or fight and I shall kill him in front of you. Slowly. Do you understand?" She closed her eyes and nodded. Her shoulders dropping in defeat. "Good girl." 

"I am sorry, Van," Zeth said and she glared at him. The leader snapped his fingers and they were dragged out. She saw a small crowd gather as they were dragged away. Her eyes landed on Enri and Urik deep in the crowd before looking away. The hand on her arm tightened and she focused on walking with him. She heard whispers as they walked and her eyes went to Mileri. She could feel his pain and wanted to get to him. 

Eventually they made it to the castle. It loomed in front of them. She shivered as they entered and her eyes went to the man holding her arm. "Take the boy to a cell," his voice ordered and the men obeyed. She watched Mileri be dragged away and his hand reached for her. She squirmed and wanted to reach for him. She made it two steps when a hand, tight on her arm, pulled her back. "Touching," the deep voice mocked her. She was suddenly reminded of her dream. Of his hand around her throat. His lips on hers. She tried to step back. The bruising grip stopped her. "Stealing from your king," he added. "Breaking into his castle. And yet...you are quite skilled to have stayed hidden so long. A natural talent in stealth." 

She closed her mouth and grit her teeth. She said nothing as he looked down at her. He dragged her with a cruel snicker to what she knew was his throne. Standing in white armor were the paladins. His own personal guard. He let her arm go and she could feel the bruise growing on her pale flesh. He, however, did not step away. His hand instead diving into her bag to pull out the amulet. "It called to you did it not?" He asked holding it up. "Begging to be put on. To be used. It feels...good. You can tell me the truth, Vaneiya Zrow." 

She looked up at him sharply as he spoke her last name. The itch for her hand to take back the amulet. The possessive desire to have it back. To feel that tingle up her body. Her eyes met the yellow of the King. His face twisted into a dark smirk as his armored hand moved the amulet. She felt something slip from her control. "Y-Yes," she gasped out. "It felt...tempting." She shook her head to clear it from the fog effecting it. What magic was this? "What are you going to do with my friend and I?" 

He moved away and her eyes tracked the amulet. She itched to step forward and take the amulet. To have its power as her own. She pushed back the urge as he sat on his throne and placed the amulet on the arm. His fingers resting against each other as his yellow eyes stared down at her. "The boy already guarantees your obedience," he said with a smile. "I could always leave him to starve and be used for fun by the guards." She stepped forward in anger and two spears were pointed in her direction. "No?" he asked and held up a hand forcing the guards back. "Hm...you will have dinner with me. In return your friend will be taken care of." 

She stared at him with wide eyes as the command became clear. Dinner? Why? "You could force me to do it either way," she stated in an observation. The King laughed and leaned forward in his throne. 

"I could," he stated. "You will have dinner with me either way, Vaneiya. This way...your submission at least can keep your friend in good health. I am a magnanimous King." She grit her teeth and wanted to yell. To fight back. To rip and tear apart the bastard who killed her family. Who took over their world. But her magic was nothing compared to his. She could only really hide herself and have a few slips of knowing things before they happened. She bowed her head and her shoulders dropped. "Good," he said and pressed a button. Shuffled feet were heard and then bowing. "Take her to be bathed and put in something...more appropriate." 

Vaneiya looked up and came face to face with a maid. Perhaps in her early forties. The woman looked at her and bowed her head. The woman's touch was gentle compared to previously and she followed. She was not surprised to be led in a cruel reflection of the path she took to break in. She prayed to whatever God or spirit that Urik and Enri were safe. Though a part of her doubted they would be for long. If he had her family name then he probably had their information. They entered a bedroom down the hall from the King. The woman quickly untied the ropes before looking at her. "I will draw you a bath, miss," she said and left. 

Vaneiya was alone and rubbed at the raw wrists that held the reminder of her struggles. The room was the same lavish as the King's bedchamer was. The room was covered in crimson colors and she looked around as the sound of water reached her ears. A bath. How long had it been since she could bathe instead of just spot cleaning with a rag. Or putting her head under water to wash the grime. The door opened and she itched to reach for the knife in her boot. A young woman stood there and was dressed as a maid. "You are...," the girl said. "The thief. His Highness was quite interested in how you broke in." 

"Vaneiya," she said in introduction and the girl nodded. She had black hair pulled up into a twist and modest Onderonian dress. "I never intended to get caught." The girl smiled at her and looked as the older maid came back. 

"Come on, miss," the older woman said as she took her hand. "The bath is ready." She followed with a lack of anything else to do. She could fight. She could struggle but then what? Her powers had already proven to fail in comparison to the King. She never expected a bath to be so inviting even as her stomach twisted nervously. She wondered what the King was planning. The two servants helped pull the rags from her and until she stood naked in front of the bath. She stepped a foot in and hissed at the heat. 

A hot bath. How long had it been? She had almost forgotten the feel of it. She groaned as the water washed away weeks of grime. The women started to scrub and bathe her hair to her embarrassment. As the towel wrapped around her she almost did not recognize herself. Covered in the smells of soaps and with a clean body. "Here we go, miss," the older lady said as she laid out a nice dress. Her hand touched it and she was surprised at the feel of soft cloth. It was black and crimson. 

She dropped the towel and allowed the dark dress to be slipped on. It felt good against her skin but almost uncomfortable. She hadn't worn a dress since she was eight. Before he came to their planet. Before he destroyed their king and all the noble families that supported him. "You are very pretty under the dirt," the younger maid said with a smile as she brushed her hair. She flinched slightly at a snag but sat still. Her hair was long now and seemed brighter than before. The light blonde shining in the light before the maid pulled it into a twist. Her bangs rested around her face but her hair was off her neck. "There we are," the maid said and she saw a sad smile. "Please do not anger him, miss." 

"No promises," she whispered under her breath and the young girl gripped her shoulder. The only sign of camaraderie she would get. She shuddered and stood looking down at herself. She hated the look of herself in the mirror. Why dinner? What was he planning? Her nights of the streets and her experiences taught her that it could get worse. That he would force her to...she cut the thought off. Bright side he was interested in her power. Perhaps to make her join his disciples. Darker side. He could be wanting to rape her or even kill her. She let out a breath as she forced herself to calm. 

She would not fight. Or disobey. Mileri was in the dungeons. He was at the King's mercy. She needed to play this smart and focus on keeping her strength up. Even as fear circled her gut. As long as Urik and Enri could survive she would sacrifice herself. She knew Mileri felt the same. 

\-------

She walked into the dining room with a shiver. While physically everything was warm, almost stifling so, she felt cold and darkness. So much cold. He sat in red robes without his armor on. The crown of iron still sat on his head. His yellow eyes and pallid skin made him look intimidating. His eyes trailed all over her body in a look that made her stomach lurch. "Well well," his deep voice echoed in her ears. "Once cleaned up the street rat is quite beautiful. Sit." His hand motioned to the spot next to him. She glared but moved obediently to the seat. 

A plate of food sat before her. The likes of which she had not tasted in ten years. She had subsided on bread, dried meat, and fruit for so long. The smell almost made her salivate. Her hands tightened on the dress as she stared at the rich food in front of her. Her eyes went to her captor as he pulled a glass of wine to him. "Eat," his voice ordered and her hands moved to obey. The silverware fit in her hands in a way that felt familiar but it had been so long. The feel of real food sitting in her stomach was both great and terrible. She could not fit more than half of her plate into her stomach. She was use to such small portions now. "You have power and you never surrendered yourself," he observed as his cup went back down. "Why? You could have walked here and I would have taken you in. Room and food yet you refused." 

Her hand tightened in her lap and bunched up the dress. She scowled and looked down from his piercing yellow eyes. His question was valid. She could have surrendered herself. Become his disciple and learn to wield the magic. She could have had food and a warm bed. "You threw my parents outside the gate," she said finally with a glare. "My whole family died outside the walls. I would rather fight for survival than bow to you." The King watched her and threw his head back in a laugh. 

"Your father refused to kneel to his rightful King," he said with a cruel look in his eyes. "Too bad you escaped or I did not realize your strength in the force." She blinked in confusion at what he called it. Was that her magic powers? His fingers drummed on the table as he watched her. "I would have let him keep his status and land," he added. "If he would kneel and swear loyalty. He did not. Though I wonder what he would have done if I stole his daughter?" 

She grit her teeth as anger made her blood heat. Her eyes drawn to the knife at the table but she doubted she could even do anything. She barely could recall her parents faces at this point and she hated him. "What do you want from me?" She asked with a hiss. "You could force me to join your disciples easily now. You have Mileri locked up. What do you want from me?" 

The King smirked at her before he took another sip of his drink. "Ah but I do not have the other two in my grip yet do I?" He asked with a wide cruel smile. "Urik and Enri yes. Orphaned children you took care of. I hear the girl is quite skilled learning the technology I brought to this primitive planet." She froze and stared at him horrified. Urik was still too young. Enri was good with technology but only fifteen. Barely close to adulthood. "As for what I want," he added and swirled the red wine. "Such strength you have. Raw talent. Enough to break into my palace. You will be my Queen. You will bare me a child. You, Vaneiya Zrow, will be the mother of the dynasty I will forge on this planet." 

She backed up horrified as her heart lodged in her throat. Queen? No! That was...Her eyes stared at him wide with fear. He stood up and she quickly followed. She backed up from him. The magic answered and she felt a desire to run. Escape. She would fight him. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and she was pulled forward. Her other hand impacting a broad chest. "Remember, girl," he whispered looking down at her as his hand easily encapsulated her wrist. "Your little friend rests in my dungeon. Your little orphans are close to being in my grip." 

"Let Mileri go," she whispered. Begged. Her violet eyes met burning yellow. This close she could see that a rim of red rested before a black pupil. His hand was tight on her wrist and his other rested on her shoulder. The bare skin of her shoulder. "Please," she whispered. 

"Hm," he whispered leaning closer as his thumb ran down her collarbone. "In return for your agreement to be my wife. I shall let the boy go. After our wedding. Agreed?" She swallowed her suddenly dry mouth as her body shivered. Talk about selling your soul. Or was she no better than a prostitute for selling her body? She saw a chance to save them. Save all she cared for on this terrible planet. She nodded. "Say it," he ordered. 

"I...agree, your Highness," she said and lowered her head. She felt his hand and the rough fingers caress over her neck before he gripped it. 

"You are mine."


End file.
